Jackets or coats composed of two or more components detachable from each other to accommodate changing weather and temperature conditions and also to accommodate different levels of physical activity are well known and widely available. Prior art generally has involved inner and outer garments, such as a vest detachably fastened within a jacket shell or an insulative component also detachably fastened within an outergarment. Such convertible garments may be configured as two or more independently wearable components such as the vest within an outer jacket or may have additional layers or linings selectively attached to a basic garment. Another approach to convertibility has involved a garment from which traditional parts such as sleeves or hoods are separable.
Disadvantages of such existing constructions include excess weight and bulk caused by multiple layers of construction in areas not requiring maximum warmth, lack of multiple coverage in areas where maximum protection is desirable, the practical requirement to remove such garments from the wearer in order to readily attach or remove components and the concomitant problem of conveniently and comfortably carrying detached components when necessary or desirable.
Existing convertible jackets generally do not provide for adaquate body ventilation and unrestricted arm and shoulder movement when fully assembled. Ventilating panels of materials such as mesh preserve the unitary construction of garment areas to which they are joined and therefore do not contribute to freedom of arm and shoulder movement. Conversely, pleated or extensible panel constructions in convertible garments complicate orientation and attachment of the garment components.